ALWAYS
by Azura Eve
Summary: Wonwoo boleh menghancurkannya, membuat dinding besar agar dia berhenti menjadi pengacau, atau melihatnya hanya sebatas adik kesayangan. Tapi Mingyu akan selalu datang untuk mengeliminasi jarak, memeluk setiap malam, dan menyelimutinya yang merasa dingin dari pendingin ruangan. Dengan gunting kecil beraroma karat pekat dan botol-botol bening penuh obat. (MEANIE/SLASH/Maso!AU/RnR!)
_**[Mingyu pada Wonwoo]**_

Aku tidak pernah tahu apakah yang kulakukan benar atau salah.

Konsep benar atau salah adalah rancu. Di mana batasan sebenarnya tentang sesuatu yang harusnya kauperbuat atau justru lebih baik kautinggalkan? Apakah itu karena apa yang tampak dari luar?

Kukira, orang-orang telah menjadi serakah dan sok tahu. Mereka membuat penilaian pribadi tanpa mempertimbangkan dari berbagai sisi. Mereka bisa mengatakan itu salah karena tidak merasakan.

Lalu, ketika aku bergurau tentang mari bebaskan setiap orang menjadi diri sendiri, aku hanya dilempari tawa keras dan dikatai-katai. Apakah aku salah? Mereka berkata, kau itu malah sudah gila.

Aku tidak merasa memelihara penyakit mental. Tapi aku bukan seseorang dengan retardasi, kautahu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengerti maksud mereka meski telah dijelaskan perlahan-lahan.

Jadi, tolong biarkan aku mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana:

 _Apakah aku salah untuk mencintai_ _ **mu**_ _?_

/

 **ALWAYS**

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Oneshoot (4.425 words)

 **Pairing** : Meanie/GyuWon.

 **Genre(s)** : Horror, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense

 **Rating** : R (PG-15)

 **Summary** : Kau boleh menghancurkanku, membuat dinding besar agar aku berhenti menjadi pengacau, atau melihatku hanya sebatas adik kesayangan; tapi aku _selalu_ mencintaimu – Mingyu

.

.

.

 **Warning(s) + Trigger(s)** : **Mingyu's POV** ;AU; psychological-horror/romance; maso!Gyu; heavy-theme; implicit sex; self-harm; self-injury; M-rating for: BLOOD(!) – MASOCHIST-BEHAVIOUR(!) \- implied unrequited love; self-beta

/

Mungkin agak terlambat bagiku menyadarinya sebab semuanya tidak sama seperti permainan rumah-rumahan saat kita kanak-kanak. Anak-anak dipenuhi dengan fantasi, dan menjadi sinting karena mengikuti alurnya tanpa banyak berpikir. Di lain sisi, orang dewasa lebih kaku dan tidak suka basa-basi sehingga fantasi ditinggalkan dan mereka beralih pada kopi hitam dan kenyataan.

(Maka, mari kita nostalgia sebentar.)

Dulu, kita paling suka berkhayal dan menjadikan mimpi sebagai plot utama. Kita punya banyak permainan. Salah satunya adalah main 'Siapa-yang-Bisa-Dapatkan'. Kamu selalu kebagian peran jadi Peri Pohon. Kita bermain bertiga, dengan tetangga samping rumah bernama Soonyoung. Soonyoung selalu menjadi Pangeran. Lalu, aku adalah peran tersisa satu-satunya – yang tidak akan sudi diambil siapapun selama permainan berlangsung – Pencuri.

Awalnya, aku keberatan. Kenapa aku kedapatan peran jelek sementara kalian berdua adalah bintang utama. Aku pasti hanya bakal tersisih dan kalian bermain sendiri, sebab hero selalu menang.

Kau mengubah pandanganku dengan menggeleng.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku sesaat sebelum permainan kita dimulai dan kau mengerling, berkata: _Kalau kau pencurinya, aku minta rebut aku dari Pangeran, ya! Karena kau adalah Pencuri Tampan dan aku tidak keberatan bersama dengan Pencuri Tampan!_

Sebenarnya kita bisa saja menentukan dengan suit atau hompimpa. Tapi kita selalu memakai peran masing-masing tanpa pernah menukarnya. Soonyoung, dengan mahkota imajiner di kepala dan jubah tak kasat mata yang berkibar-kibar, menggandeng tanganmu mendaki istana berlumpur dan puncak menara pohon. Aku, dengan tekad membara, mengejar kalian berdua dalam kecepatan penuh dan tertawa jika kita semua terjungkang setelah aku menarik punggung kerah kalian berdua.

Hasil permainan kita seri. Sebab, Soonyoung sukses mengajakmu kabur separuh rute yang disepakati sementara aku menangkap kalian sebelum kalian berlari terlalu jauh. Terkadang, permainan berakhir hambar karena tidak ada salah satu dari aku maupun Soonyoung berhasil menyelesaikan misi.

Kau selalu bilang: _Bukan soal menang atau kalahnya, tapi senangnya!_

Aku berbaring, perasaan senang luarbiasa, sementara kau menggenggam tanganku tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Kita berada di padang bunga matahari dan memandang langit yang sama dengan gembira. Kita baru akan menyudahinya jika hari telah berangkat senja. Kita harus pulang agar para orangtua tidak khawatir.

/

Sejak kapan persisnya, aku kurang memerhatikan.

Yang kutahu ialah, kini aku selalu pergi dengan sebuah gunting kecil di saku. Minta ijin diam-diam ke toilet ketika pelajaran diterangkan, dan mengurung diri di salah satu bilik hingga setengah atau satu jam ke depan. Terkadang bolos lama sampai bel istirahat makan siang terdengar dan baru kembali ke kelas bersama sejumlah buah tangan baru, dalam makna sebenarnya.

Apa yang kulakukan di sana?

Aku mengeluarkan gunting, menyingsing lengan seragam hingga ke siku, lalu memejamkan mata dan berpikir apa yang harus kuperbuat selanjutnya.

Setelah aku menetapkan, aku menggenggam gunting itu kuat-kuat, menusukkannya tepat di capitan lengan atas dan lengan bawah, membuat gerakan memutar dengan gunting tersebut hingga darah mengintip dari sela-sela jaringan yang koyak. Aku menusuk lebih dalam, hingga ringisan keluar dari bibirku. Tapi, aku tidak merasa menyesal, sama sekali.

Setelah itu, aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan bertemu dengan perawat yang berjaga. Dia bertanya aku kenapa dan aku menunjukkan hasil perbuatanku. Dia melengking feminim, menyuruhku duduk di pinggiran ranjang, kemudian melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan satu kotak P3K.

Darahku dibersihkan. Disterilkan dengan alkohol di kapas-kapas ringan dan dibubuhi obat merah sesuai takaran. Lalu, setelahnya, lukaku dibabat kain kasa.

Aku ditawarkan untuk berbaring di salah satu ranjang, tapi aku menolak dan memilih pergi ke kelas dengan alasan bel masuk sudah dibunyikan.

Aku bersyukur seragam sekolah kita panjang. Aku tidak pernah menggulung kemeja dan selalu akan membiarkannya terjulur untuk menutup kemungkinan teman-temanku bertanya ingin tahu. Orang penasaran adalah wabah yang menyebalkan.

Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya mereka tidak bisa memahami situasi. Beberapa kali, ada satu-dua orang bertanya mengapa aku tidak mengeluarkan seragam, menyingsingkan lengan pakaian ke atas dan menarik rambutku ke belakang supaya terlihat seksi. Karena menurut mereka, aku telah memiliki modal dan sedikit belajar fesyen maka aku bisa jadi terkenal.

Kujawab: _Aku hanya ingin menjadi berbeda._ Dia bertepuktangan heboh dan memujiku: _Orang tampan memang selalu berinovasi._

Padahal, aku hanya menyembunyikan bekas luka.

Bekas luka yang tidak akan pernah kutunjukkan pada siapapun.

Sebagaimana aku tidak ingin kau untuk kubagi pada siapapun.

/

Aku tidak suka melihat penderitaan.

Aku benci kucing ditelantarkan, marah jika ada tugas yang dibagi tidak samarata, dan bisa mengamuk apabila menemukan ketidakadilan terjadi di depan mata.

Maka, prinsip yang kupegang adalah: daripada membuat yang lain menderita, kupikir lebih baik diri sendiri yang menderita.

Jika aku yang menderita, aku bisa menakar rasa sakitku sendiri. Aku tidak perlu mencari pembenaran ke banyak tempat sebab kesakitan ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Aku akan menikmatinya, sebagaimana puncak/tujuan selalu menagih proses untuk diselesaikan.

/

Kau pasti tahu.

Mengingat kita besar sebagai kakak-adik, alangkah aneh jika kau tidak tahu. Cerita kita dulu selalu berputar pada banyak topik seru dan tidak pernah jalan di tempat seperti ketika kita mulai dewasa seperti sekarang. Kau selalu membagi banyak dongeng: tentang Gadis Penjual Korek yang mati di malam Natal, Tiga Babi cerdik yang memerangkap serigala di kuali mendidih, atau dua Anak Yatim-Piatu yang terbebas dari nenek sihir kanibal.

Aku selalu bertepuktangan setelah kau menutup cerita. Dan karena aku tidak punya cerita lain untuk membalas, aku balas mengoceh tentangku dan apa yang terjadi di sekitar. Aku pernah bercita-cita menjadi pemain basket andal, atau koki mahal, atau peragawan atletis yang menjual. Kau berkomentar semuanya baik, tapi aku harus fokus dan memilih salah satu. Lalu, kau mengulum senyum sedih di wajahmu – alasannya ialah kau tidak akan bisa menjadi dokter seperti aku bisa bermimpi menjadi apapun. Sebab, kau harus mengubur cita-citamu untuk menjadi dokter karena kita berdua tahu kau memiliki fobia terhadap darah.

Aku bersedia meneruskan keinginanmu, kautahu.

/

Ingatkah kau?

Dulu kita selalu pergi bersama-sama. Makan es loli cokelat-mint dan akan sama-sama gigil saat dingin es menyapa gusi kita yang tak siap. Berburu kepik emas berdua, hingga kulit kita berubah kecoklatan dan Ibu marah-marah tentang betapa kita jorok sebagai anak.

Kamu memelukku dengan erat dan berkata: _Aku bahagia kau terlahir sebagai adikku._

/

Kupikir aku telah melakukannya terang-terangan.

Menulis di beberapa potong _post-it_ dan memenuhi dinding kamarmu dengan satu potong yang baru setiap hari berganti.

Aku selalu menyelipkan patah-patah kalimat penyemangat di setiap baki yang kuantar ke kamarmu, entah hanya mengutip kata-kata mutiara atau merayumu seperti pemuda terhadap gadisnya; aku meninggalkan jejak-jejak terlalu sering, dengan ukiran namaku di permukaan mejamu.

Kado ulangtahunmu dariku bulan lalu adalah setangkai mawar hitam tanpa duri. Aku meletakkan pernyataan cintaku dalam amplop biru tua, yang sepertinya tidak pernah kaubaca karena kemarin aku melihatnya terbujur di tempat sampah. Lalu, kau melewatiku seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun di antara kita.

Kau selalu membuatnya sukar bagiku. Jika menurutmu ini adalah Matematika, maka perlu dari sebatas penjabaran hukum konstanta agar aku paham seberapa rumit jalan pikiranmu untuk bisa kuikuti alurnya.

Aku tidur dengan pikiran terlalu banyak memikirkanmu.

Jeon Wonwoo ... Demi apapun kau adalah labirin tanpa titik temu.

... Sampai kapan kau akan berakting tidak mau tahu?

/

Malam itu kau pulang dengan sebuah kaset pinjaman dari distro pusat kota.

Kau membuat berondong jagung dan menuang kola ke dalam gelas-gelas kaca, meletakkannya di samping sofa sementara sofa sesak oleh kita berdua.

Kau melingkarkan lenganmu di atas pundakku, menarikku dekat karena kita harus memperbaiki hubungan sebagai sebuah keluarga.

Jalan cerita mulai bisa dimengerti seiring detik-detik yang berlalu. Ternyata, film itu bercerita tentang kakak-beradik yang melarikan diri dari negara asalnya untuk hidup berdua di tempat yang mereka impikan, berdua, sebagai sepasang pecinta. Kau kemudian menyesal kenapa tidak mendengarkan penjelasan petugas rental sebelum meminjam kaset itu untuk ditonton.

Kaubilang: _Apa bagusnya jatuh cinta pada saudara sendiri? Apakah bumi ini sudah kehabisan orang untuk dikencani?_

Bersamaan kau selesai mengucapkannya, dadaku mendapat ribuan jarum kecil tak kasat mata, menusuk katup jantungku kuat-kuat.

Film usai; aku kembali ke kamarku dengan ribuan gagasan baru.

Aku mengacak kamar, membanting buku-buku, dan membuang selimut hingga kamarku tidak bisa lagi disebut sebagai kamar.

Hingga akhirnya aku membenturkan tengkorak depanku ke dinding. Berkali-kali hingga aku kehilangan hitungan dan jatuh pingsan. Esoknya, aku terbangun dengan likuid asam mengering di sekitar mulut serta memori atas kenyataan yang sulit kuhilangkan dari benakku.

Karena pernyataanmu semalam sama saja dengan penolakan tidak langsung.

Pagi itu juga, Ibu bertanya mengapa kepalaku memiliki memar dan goresan buruk rupa.

Kubalas: Aku tersandung dan kepalaku terantuk sudut meja. Ibu khawatir segera dan aku mencegah sifat keibuannya bertindak banyak karena aku berkata lagi: _Jangan dipikirkan, Ibu, aku sudah merawat lukaku sendiri._

Kau bicara dengan matamu: _Hal konyol apa yang kaulakukan sebelum kita tidur semalam?!_

Aku mengerling: _Bukankah seharusnya sebagai seorang Kakak kautahu tanpa harus kuberitahu?_

/

Kita tumbuh besar bersama. Dalam satu lingkungan sama. Dengan nama belakang yang sama. Kita berbagi ayah dan ibu. DNA yang serupa; di mana agak unik karena secara keseluruhan fitur kita berbeda seratus delapanpuluh derajat.

Kau payah dalam berlari. Gerakanmu kaku seperti robot. Aku lebih luwes dan tergabung dalam liga bolasepak yang ingin kauikuti, menjadi pengganti bagi kakak lemah yang punya segudang mimpi.

Ada satu hal yang lebih mencolok lagi; jika kau tertutup dan penyendiri maka aku adalah kontradiksinya.

Jika mereka melihatmu tertutup, menurutku kau tidak. Kau hanya menarik diri karena tidak punya kepercayaan berlebih tentang betapa berharganya dirimu. Tapi aku selalu melihatnya – karena kau patut untuk dicintai.

/

Daftar pertanyaan selalu punya nilai menurut pandanganku.

Apa, siapa, berapa, kapan, di mana, bagaimana. Aku mampu merangkai cerita kita sendiri. Aku punya cinta padamu, jumlahnya tumpah ruah, ketika semua orang tertidur dan di dalam mimpiku kita bersulang martini hingga kita mendapati tubuh kita bertindihan tanpa busana.

Tapi, aku tidak pernah setuju dengan sebuah pernyataan; utamanya yang mengatakan jika kita tidak boleh bersama.

/

Hari kelulusan SMA-mu tiba.

Kau diberi ajakan berpesta dari beberapa rekanmu. Dan mengenal dirimu, kau pasti tidak akan menolaknya karena kau pandai tapi gampang termakan hasutan. Mereka bilang, ini juga sebagai ajang untukmu melepas masa remaja yang biasa-biasa.

Segera, setelah tahu beritanya, aku berniat menjemputmu pulang. Pesta tidak pernah jadi kebiasaanmu dan aku takut kau dirusak terlalu banyak. Jadi, aku mengambil kunci mobil dan mengemudi ke tempat yang diberitahu temanmu lewat sambungan telepon (bagaimana aku mengenalnya itu mudah, aku selalu bisa mengambil hati gadis yang lebih tua).

Aku mengemudi dengan urgensi cepat tiba supaya kau tidak mengganggu orang-orang dan diciduk petugas karena orang terganggu itu melapor kau mengacau.

Mobilku menelusur jalanan sepi yang hanya bermodal lampu jalan dengan cahaya redup, hampir mati. Tapi aku tidak pernah melewatkanmu. Aku selalu bisa menemukanmu bahkan dalam keadaan tidak memungkinkan.

Kau pulang sempoyongan. Nyaris menabrak tong sampah. Aku membuka pintu mobil setelah memberhentikannya di sudut gang gelap.

Kemudian aku turun dan menangkap lenganmu sebelum kepalamu terantuk sisi tiang listrik.

Aku bertanya: _Apakah kau mabuk barusan? Baumu menjijikkan._

Kau menepuk bahuku dengan tenaga terlalu keras seukuran orang yang kehilangan kesadaran. Berkata: _Aku sudah legal, jadi bukan masalah untuk mencoba hal-hal baru dan mendobrak aturan._ Aku berdeham, hanya membantumu berjalan, tak mau memperpanjang urusan.

Aku membawamu masuk, mengatur posisimu dalam mobil dan mulai melakukan perjalanan dalam hening.

 _Siapa yang menarikmu masuk ke dalam pesta_? Aku bertanya. Kau, dengan punggung bersandar pada jok mobil dan mata yang separuh terpejam, mengigau sebentar sebelum menjawab: _Teman sekelas._ Aku menepikan mobil, kepalaku berasap dengan pemikiran bercabang; tapi yang keluar dari mulutku adalah: Kalau begitu mereka bukan temanmu.

Kau bertanya kenapa mengerem tiba-tiba karena dahinya jadi berbenturan dengan dasbor. Tapi, kau tertawa tidak lama setelahnya, tampaknya kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Kau memamerkan sebatang cerutu di depan mukaku.

Kau bertanya padaku apakah kau memiliki sesuatu yang bisa menyalakannya; aku tidak menjawab tapi matamu mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

Jarimu menyalakan pemantik, terlalu antik untuk disia-siakan. Aku hanya melihatmu dalam diam sampai kau menjepit cerutu itu di kedua belah bibir. Kau menghisap kuat-kuat, mengepulkan asap yang sampai ke hidungku, kemudian terbatuk-batuk karena tidak pernah terbiasa.

Aku tak tahan dengan itu. Sehingga aku merampas cerutu menyala itu dari tanganmu, memasukkannya bulat-bulat ke dalam mulut. Panas bara api dari ujung cerutu membakar permukaan lidahku yang tidak siap – namun aku terus melanjutkannya sampai cerutu itu tidak lagi berbentuk sama. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan rasanya, tapi ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada pasta yang dibungkus kaus kaki. Cerutu buyar yang ada di atas lidahku, kutelan bulat-bulat dan menyumpal tenggorokanku. Aku bisa merasakan tulang leherku berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang sangat asing.

Kau boleh jadi mabuk, tapi kau tidak melewatkan melihat apa yang barusan kulakukan. Aku kemudian tersedak dan kau membulatkan mata. Kau ditarik dalam kesadaran, memakiku: _Apa kau sudah gila?_

Aku tertawa tertahan. Ingin kukatakan: _Ya, aku gila. Aku gila karena mencintaimu dan tidak pernah dapat balasan._ Namun semua itu hanya teredam dalam-dalam di pikiranku sebab aku tak mau dianggap menyerah di tengah jalan.

Kau menggeliat hingga sabuk pengaman yang kupasang berubah posisi. Kau menampar pipiku, tak cukup kuat tapi aku masih merasa perih. Kau memukul perutku, menyuruhku memuntahkan cerutu yang tadi kutelan tapi aku menangkap tanganmu.

Aku mencegahmu berbuat lebih jauh dengan menarikmu ke dalam pelukan. Tubuh kita sama-sama dingin karena suhu memang tak bersahabat malam ini. Kau terisak, mungkin efek mabuk membuatmu sedikit melankolis.

 _Apa yang kaulakukan sebenarnya?_ Kau bertanya; bibirmu basah, menyapu tulang selangkaku yang terbalut pakaian. Aku menyisir rambutmu dengan jejari, berkata: _Itu yang akan kaudapatkan jika kau berani merokok di depanku._ (Benar – caraku menghentikan bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa.)

Mereka bilang, sesuatu yang berharga biasanya akan terjadi tiba-tiba tanpa pernah disadari. Aku tak mengerti siapa yang mulai memajukan wajah. Yang kutahu adalah ciuman itu tidak pernah diantisipasi oleh kita berdua.

Setelah rilis, aku menarikmu kembali ke dalam pelukan dan tidak menyisakan jarak untukmu menjauh. Kita terus bertahan dengan posisi itu hingga aku mundur, tertawa hambar sebagai basa-basi, dan mengerat kemudi untuk mengantar kita pulang ke rumah.

Aku hanya berharap, tak perlu banyak, tapi aku berharap kau bisa mengingat ciuman itu.

(Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi sebab saat esoknya kau terbangun dengan dampak hangover yang membuat kepalamu hampir pecah, kau menyapaku seperti tidak terjadi apapun semalam.)

/

Seharusnya aku memanggilmu Kakak.

Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti itu lagi sejak mimpi basah pertamaku, dua tahun lalu. Mulanya kukira ini semua salah karena saat itu aku hanya tidak punya gadis lain yang kusukai. Aku sadar aku hanya menganggap mereka tak lebih dari sekedar kawan.

Dan kemudian sampai pada kenyataan bahwa aku hanya berlari.

Sejak kecil, aku memang overprotektif. Aku melindungi apa yang harus kulindungi, dan tidak mau berbagi atas apa yang kumiliki. Mungkin, rasa overprotektif itu telah menyetirku menjadi obsesif.

Aku tak membiarkanmu memiliki orang lain untuk disukai karena aku akan mengintimidasi mereka sehingga mereka menjauh pada kesempatan pertama.

Sayang sekali, kau bukan tipe yang bisa dikendalikan. Kau tetap bertahan dengan prinsip bahwa kau bisa mendapatkan yang lain jika kebahagiaan tertentu tidak bisa kaudapatkan. Terus begitu; kau menyukai orang baru dan aku membuat mereka pergi dengan beberapa iming-iming atau ancaman.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai orang lain karena yang ada di pikiranku cuma kau, kau, dan kau.

Aku sudah mencoba. Percobaanku hampir menyamai Thomas Alva saking banyaknya. Aku mendekati banyak gadis hanya untuk berhenti di tengah-tengah apabila mereka memintaku tidur bersama atau mungkin sekedar bercumbu sebagai pasangan.

Aku tidak bisa. Ketika aku melihat mereka, aku melihatmu dalam bayangan. Wajah mereka selalu buram dan berganti dengan wajahmu tepat ketika aku menetapkan tujuan.

Aku memutuskan berhenti dan memulai untuk mencintaimu meski aku tahu rasa sakit tidak pernah ramah bagi orang-orang.

(Aku tidak pernah bisa menganggapmu Kakak.)

/

Buku-buku dengan sepasang pecinta, menulis bahwa cinta yang seperti milikku adalah menyedihkan.

Karena pasangan yang kuharapkan bisa dimiliki adalah saudara kandung sendiri. Karena saudara kandung tidak akan melihatmu sebagai orang yang patut dikasihi selayaknya dia mencintai. Karena aku harus tetap bertahan tanpa balasan dalam waktu yang tak dibatasi.

Aku tahu kenyataannya. Aku tahu apa yang seharusnya kupilih dan kutinggalkan. Aku memilih untuk bertahan.

Walau suatu saat kau akan lewat di depanku dengan siapapun yang mampu mengembangkan senyum di wajahmu.

Aku menolak berhenti.

Walau cinta ini membunuhku perlahan-lahan.

Aku pantang mundur.

Walau itu artinya, aku harus berdarah berkali-kali.

Aku merasakan seluruh perasaanmu dengan jelas dalam diriku.

Ketika kau bergeming tanpa melontarkan kata-kata, itu artinya kau sedang menilai. Apabila kau mengoceh pendek, artinya kau menyampaikan pendapat. Dan jika kau menatap mata lawan bicaramu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, itu artinya kau jatuh cinta.

Kau melakukan yang terakhir pada gadismu, siang tadi, ketika tiga dari kita sibuk dengan hal yang masing-masing berbeda.

Aku sedang ambil peran menjadi bintang sekolah dan mengetukkan bola basket berulang-ulang pada permukaan lapangan sementara gadismu pergi mendukungku di bangku penonton, lalu kau datang menghampirinya untuk beberapa obrolan ringan.

Tembakanku meleset tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku bisa mendengar sorakan kecewa dari rekan setimku berbaur dengan jerit melengking milik gadis-gadis penyemangat di pinggir lapangan yang melihat punggungku berjalan menjauh. Mata mereka mengikuti aku, si bintang lapangan, yang memutuskan berhenti beraksi untuk sesuatu yang tak pasti.

Tiba di hadapan kalian, aku berdeham. Gadismu memutus kontak mata dan pergi setelah mengerti kode intimidasiku. Aku langsung menarik tanganmu dan kau protes sepanjang jalan.

Kau hanya berkedip bingung sebanyak dua kali.

Seisi sekolah tahu kita bersaudara – termasuk bagaimana akurnya kita sehingga mereka tidak mempermasalahkan ketika aku menarik tanganmu di sepanjang koridor.

Kita berjalan cepat dan kerutan di dahimu bertumpuk-tumpuk ketika aku mengurungmu dalam stal terujung toilet laki-laki. Aku mengunci pintu. Aku menggulung kemeja sekolahku dan tersenyum, kecil tapi miris.

Kau membulatkan mata. _Sejak kapan kaupunya banyak bekas luka, Mingyu?!_

 _Lama. Sudah lama sekali. Kau hanya baru tahu, kan._ Aku tersenyum.

Mungkin hari ini kau akan tahu apa yang kusembunyikan selama ini. Aku menggali saku untuk mendapatkan pisau lipatku. Aku menyayat lenganku, cukup dalam hingga luka kemarin yang kubuat kembali robek dan basah oleh darah.

Aku menikmati kesakitanku selagi kau gelagapan.

 _Lenganmu berdarah hebat! Kau harus segera dibawa ke UKS! Oh, Mingyu, hentikan. P-pisaunya! Buang pisaunya! D-darah. Aku tidak bisa dengan darah. M-Mingyu, kau benar-benar sudah sinting. Kakakmu takut darah!_

Aku hanya menjawab: _Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku, Kak ..._

/

Pemberi Harapan Palsu.

Siswi-siswi di kelasku sibuk membuat gosip. Ada satu gadis menangis lemah karena merasa dicampakkan – pasalnya, pemuda yang dia kira menyukainya ternyata tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari gadis biasa. Sisanya, berkumpul mengerubungi dan memberikan tepukan penyemangat di bahu gadis itu; simpati yang artifisial.

Kau selalu bersikap manis padaku tapi tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari adik yang bisa diajak bercanda.

Bukankah kasusnya hampir serupa?

/

Aku benci prinsip stereotip.

Stereotip membatasi siapapun untuk mengekspresikan diri dan menunjukkan warna sejati dari masing-masing jiwa.

Katanya, warna merah muda identik dengan perempuan. Potongan rambut pendek adalah gaya yang dirancang bagi laki-laki. Lalu, mengapa celana bisa dipakai laki-laki dan perempuan?

Perempuan diciptakan dengan lebih pada sisi perasaannya, di lain sisi, laki-laki menggunakan nalar. Oleh karena itu, dalam menghadapi suatu masalah, biasanya perempuan akan bertindak dengan hati, sementara laki-laki akan menyikapinya dengan otak. Makanya, perempuan akan menumpahkan perasaan dengan cara menangis, jika laki-laki hanya bisa depresi sendiri.

Tapi kenapa memangnya jika laki-laki menangis?

Bukan berarti aku menangis. Secara literal mungkin tidak, tapi secara harfiah, aku melakukannya. Ketika semua yang kuberikan, akan jadi pemberian tanpa nilai.

Sebab terkadang, pikiran untuk menyerah selalu muncul saat aku merasa semua yang kulakukan adalah sia-sia. Bahwa aku hanya akan jadi adik kecil teman berbagi es loli dan cerita-cerita dongeng alih-alih pemuda untuk berbagi perasaan yang sama. Tanpa kau sadar bahwa aku juga beranjak dewasa dan bisa menumbuhkan cinta.

/

Aku menyimpan banyak harta karun di tempat rahasia.

Tempat rahasia di mana hanya diketahui olehku saja.

Harta karunku memiliki ujung runcing dan permukaannya tipis. Dia bisa mengoyak kertas, merobek kulit, dan membuat luka lebar dengan darah segar. Aku menyimpan pisau dan perkakas tajam, di sebuah laci kecil yang tutupnya hanya bisa dibuka olehku, dan diletakkan di dalam lantai kayu. Terlapis karpet dan berada di bawah ranjang, sehingga ibu bahkan tidak bisa mencurigainya.

/

Aku mengukir banyak mahakarya.

Siapapun tidak pernah tahu.

Tidak juga kau, meski kau adalah inspirasi terbesarku.

Mahakaryaku menakjubkan dan itu terinspirasi dari sesuatu tidak biasa yang dilukis Van Gogh. Jika dia menggambar sesuatu yang abstrak, akupun sama. Lukaku itu berwujud sayatan lebar atau bekas luka yang kembali dikoyak. Jika hampir sembuh, aku akan menimpanya dengan yang baru sehingga warnanya awet dan tak pernah pudar. Karena kau menyukai merah dan aku akan memberikan apapun yang kaubutuhkan bahkan jika kau tak meminta.

/

Kau sangat suka berkebun.

Kau bisa berkutat sangat lama bahkan lebih lama dari pembawa berita berisik di teve mengoceh tentang kenaikan saham.

Kau menanam banyak bunga.

Aku tidak pernah mahir mengartikan bahasa bunga tapi aku datang bertanya pada salah satu tukang bunga, untuk memilih bunga yang mewakili perasaanku padamu. Aku pulang dengan puas karena berhasil mendapatkan sebuah dengan arti yang benar-benar sesuai kemauanku.

Aku menaburi meja belajarmu dengan kelopak dafodil segar.

Ayah marah-marah dan menceramahimu tentang bagaimana kau harus menata ruanganmu tapi kau sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti darimana seluruh kekacauan itu berasal.

Aku memegang setangkai mawar berduri di balik pintu kamarku, tersenyum. Duri mawar yang belum dipangkas menusuk jari tengah dan telunjukku. Aku semakin mengeratkan genggaman, dan darah menetes ke lantai.

/

Menurut teman-teman, aku hanyalah seseorang yang terbuat dari serenceng senyum dan satu kubik matahari. Aku bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan di balik raut senang dan menendang jauh kekhawatiran lewat kata-kata riang. Kupikir mereka benar, sebab buktinya aku masih bisa tegar bahkan ketika kau lewat di depanku dengan apa yang mereka sebut pasangan.

Pasanganmu adalah gadis. Tinggi semampai dengan betis jenjang. Dia sungguhan tipemu sebagaimana kau pernah bilang pada suatu malam.

Kita sudah bukan anak dengan seragam sekolah. Kau diterima bekerja di perusaahan IT, sementara aku tertinggal untuk menghabiskan dua semester akhir hingga bisa lulus dan masuk ke dunia orang dewasa yang picik.

Perasaanku tidak bisa lebih campur aduk ketika kau mengenalkan gadis itu padaku, terang-terangan, dan kemudian kau melanjutkan jika kalian akan bertunangan dan membuat keluarga dalam satu tahun ke depan.

Hatiku remuk.

/

Tiap kali bulan turun, aku akan menghampirimu untuk sebuah malam yang panjang.

Aku menuang lima butir _pil putih_ , menjejalkannya terang-terangan ke dalam tenggorokan, dan berfantasi jika ucapanmu kemarin (tentang kau akan menikah dengan gadis jalang) hanyalah candaan main-main. (Sayangnya kau bukan orang yang suka bercanda.)

Saat aku membuka mata, kau ada di depanku dengan pakaian luar telah ditanggalkan.

Aku tak mengambil banyak jeda. Kurengkuh tubuhmu dalam pangkuan. Kita bercumbu, bertukar banyak liur yang berceceran.

Kautahu kita berdua sama-sama tidak perlu khawatir apakah suara kita terdengar keluar karena orangtua kita kaya dan merancang seluruh kamar kedap suara.

Aku menggigit tulang selangkamu, kau melenguh dengan kepala yang mendongak dan memberi akses lebih.

Kita berdansa dengan banyak kesempatan. Musik candu dari bibirmu yang hanya punya pola ah-uh-ih dan tak berima indah. Aku masuk-keluar dan betismu mengalung erat di pinggulku.

Aku datang ke puncak dan kau menyandarkan dagumu ke pundakku. Berbisik: _Ini sungguh malam yang menyenangkan. Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo._ Kau menarik leherku, berkata setengah tertidur: _Mingyu, aku juga cinta kamu._

Selimut basah oleh air mani. Aku tertidur dengan kepala berat, celana terbuka. Tanganku kepayahan dan ejakulasi menyita kesadaranku hingga tak tersisa.

Esok pagi, aku mengerat bantal dan berpura-pura kau telah bangun duluan dan lupa masih ada aku di balik selimut.

(Botol obat menggelinding ke sisi kamar yang gelap.)

/

Barangkali benar aku memang salah.

Barangkali ada benarnya juga jika kau yang salah.

Aku tidak ingin bermain salah-menyalahkan karena cinta adalah objek abstrak. Sebanyak apapun kau menyalahkan si subjek, objek akan tetap stagnan hanya dengan dua kemungkinan; berkurang, atau bertambah. Semakin kau menyakitiku, semakin aku merasa aku tidak bisa lepas.

Lima bulan dari sekarang, statusmu akan jadi suami orang. Tanggal pernikahanmu telah ditetapkan, dengan rancangan busana dari penyelenggara acara mahal. Kau akan menikah di kapel mewah yang ada di Pulau Jeju. Ibu dan Ayah sudah tak sabar ingin melihat cucu; bayi dari perut wanita pilihanmu. Aku memainkan bolamata dengan beribu kutukan yang isinya semoga pernikahanmu bisa batal.

/

Jatuh hati memang gampang – yang sukar adalah untuk menjaga perasaan.

Jangan tanya seberapa besar keinginan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi, bersarang dalam otakku yang setengah tak waras (karena kau membuatnya memikirkan hanya dirimu).

Kau merusak fungsi jantungku, sebab dia selalu berpacu lebih cepat ketika kita bertatapan – yang mana kauanggap itu wajar sebab kita serumah dan selalu akan berinteraksi satu sama lain.

Aku akan memelihara perasaan ini, sebagaimana kau bersikeras memilih jalan sendiri.

Mungkin selamanya kau hanya akan jadi bintang.

Begitu indah, memukau, tapi tetap sulit untuk digapai.

Kau sangat jauh. Kau jauh meski nyatanya kau berada tak pernah jauh dariku. Kita adalah fiksasi nyata dari pepatah pungguk merindu bulan.

Kita _bertabrakan_ ketika kita _berpapasan_.

/

Musim berganti.

Aku tetap tertahan di sini.

Masih sama.

Tapi itu tidak masalah; selama kita masih serumah dan aku bisa melihat wajahmu sepulang kuliah.

Aku akan mengambil sisi keuntungan dari seorang adik, yang mana bebas merangkul dan mengecup pipimu tanpa membuat orang lain menjadi curiga.

Pernikahanmu telah diaturkan. Tanggal cantik telah dirancang. Aku dibuatkan jas hitam yang khusus untuk dipakai saat pemberkatanmu diadakan.

/

Kau mati-matian memelihara prinsip.

Pernah pada suatu hari aku menekan punggungmu ke dinding dan bergerak mendominasi. Aku mendekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat hingga hidung kita bersentuhan. Kau tidak menolak. Yang menghancurkanku bukanlah sikap pengecutmu. Aku hancur karena kau berkata: kita tidak semestinya melakukan ini karena kita adalah saudara.

Setelah kau kembali ke kamarmu dan mewanti-wanti agar aku tidak buka rahasia, aku merosot di dinding kamar mandi, membuat irisan melintang lebar-lebar di betisku.

Aku tertawa dengan anyir yang menusuk hidung, dan air bathub yang berubah jadi penampungan darah.

/

Bagaimana untuk mengakhiri jika kau tidak mengerti darimana kau memulai?

Sama sepertiku. Apabila kau memintaku berhenti, maka aku akan mengembalikan permintaanmu dengan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang kurang-lebih berisi: _Apakah aku bahkan meminta untuk mencintaimu?_ Maka dari itu, tetaplah berpura-pura terus hingga tiba waktunya kau tidak bisa berada di rumah ini lagi.

Aku tidak akan menjadi pemaksa.

Sebab, yang harus kulakukan adalah tetap mencintaimu dalam perasaan yang tidak pernah terbalas.

Kau boleh menghancurkanku, membuat dinding besar agar aku berhenti menjadi pengacau, atau melihatku hanya sebatas adik kesayangan. Tapi aku akan selalu datang untuk mengeliminasi jarak, memelukmu dalam setiap malam, dan menyelimuti tubuhmu yang merasa dingin dari pendingin ruangan.

Dengan gunting kecil beraroma karat pekat dan botol-botol bening penuh obat.

Karena kuatnya perasaanku padamu takkan pernah bisa berkurang bahkan jika kau mendorongku pergi ke ujung dunia. Karena aku akan tetap mengenalmu bahkan jika kau menganggap dirimu asing untuk kita. Karena sayangku padamu harus terus diperjuangkan meski sejak awal sudah tidak memiliki harapan.

Selalu.

Aku selalu mencintaimu bahkan jika kau melewati diriku.

/

 **zula's note:**

hampir 3minggu ga apdet dooh. draf ngumpul doang belum bisa dibagi. gomeen. pesenan(?) tahan dulu, ya. aku kerjain kok tetep. tapi biar aku selesai uts dulu biar semuanya clear. gabisa nulis note panjang juga, review ajalah yaa dulu utk saat ini. :DD

ps: gaya penulisannya sengaja disamain kek _i love you to the moon and the back_ ; tapi ini versi maso. :3  
ps2: canonnya, gyu itu gasuka adegan darah2an ((film bunuh2an aja gasuka dia)), makanya kupikir dia lebih condong ke tipe m. #yha.  
ps3: aku ganyangka ini bakal nyampe 4k, hohoho.


End file.
